


Sorry Brother

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Male-Female Friendship, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the prison is over run and Daryl is stuck with the last bit of hope in this undead world, What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead

He's dead. My big brother. Gone. Just like that. Slipped through my fingers and then nothing. It's my fault. All my fault. 

What if I hadn't come back? What if I hadn't let my own selfish feelings bring me back to this place? What if I had listened and not tried to be a hero and save those people? What if I was a better brother?

Maybe I could have stopped him from leaving. Maybe if we had left in Atlanta. Maybe if he never lost his hand. Maybe...Maybe it's all my fault.

I roll the gun around cool piece of metal in my hand. It's a simple machine the gun is. You pull back and it shoots. You have to clean it from time to time and check that the safety is off. All and all though its simple. 

The concrete is cool and uncomfortable to sit on. This room is dark. I wonder what it's used for. Might have a meeting room at some points. Right know though its my tomb. I think I'm going to kill myself. It would be simple. I would see Merle and my Ma again. 

I wonder if it would hurt. Couldn't hurt as much as I hurt now. Could it? No nothing hurt as much as I did now. Not when I found Merle's hand on that rooftop in Atlanta. Not even when I feel down that damn cliff for a doll of a dead girl. Not when that dead girl came out of that barn and her mama called out for her baby. Nothing hurt as much as this. 

Merle. Gone. How was I to carry on? He was Merle the one that told me what to do. He took me under his wing when the world went to hell. He could have left me to rot in the woods but he took me. 

I bowed my head. My hair down in front of my eyes. I felt a cool breeze blow through my hair. I was out looking for him. The hell is that bastard. I thought to myself. I pasted by two walkers they didn't take notice to me. I turned the corner and saw two more walker. I took it out the one out. I walked by the walker I just took out and turned my attention to the other. But something was wrong with this one....

God please no. But no amount of begging was going to change what I saw in front of me. This was it, the world disappeared. It was me and him. He looked up from that poor soul he was eating and I saw it in his eyes. What I saw was not him. It wasn't Merle. Merle was dead and this demon was using his body. I couldn't hold it all in. Tears followed down my face. I could hear his voice in my head. "Pussy. No man cries! He deals with is issue with fists! Come on Darylenia!"

I push him back. No. He came again. No. After the fourth time. I was gone. And I didn't come back till it was done and over with. I laid in that grass for a while.

Tears rolled off my face on to the dirty floor. The tombs are silent. They always are anymore. Today is just as good as any day to die. Right? I never saw the beauty of the world. I guess I was broken always broken. What if I just broke a little more. Would I just disappear and no one would remember? Just nothing left like my mother. 

Maybe someone would notice me missing. Maybe I wouldn't disappear and be forgotten. 

I heard footsteps next to me and looked up at Merle. Fresh as a daisy and both hands. 

"Whatcha doin lil' brother? Sitting on that cold ground lookin' for that easy way out. But hell you can't even do that. Can decide what you want. You're weak. Can't even kill yourself can you? Do it. You won't!" He started laughing. 

"Get out." I grumbled "Leave! You're dead!" I looked at him "Dead! Dead! Gone..." And he faded away. The tears flowed like a river from my face. 

I could feel the guns coolness heavy on my skin. I looked down at the floor and raised the gun to my head. I could feel my skin where the front of the gun touch shiver. This was it.

I put my finger on the trigger and started to pull when I stopped. I heard a noise. It bounced around the room and out again it was a soft noise. A quite one. Like a whisper. Then I heard it again louder. It was a cry. A baby's cry. 

It started wailing through the tombs. It invaded ever corner of the prison. Stop. I have something I need to do. I start squeezing again. The baby cries out again. No. "STOP," I scream and it falls upon death ears "Stop....stop...st..." I drop the gun. She needs me. Judith. That's why I need to stay. 

I can't leave. 

 

END!!!!


	2. Lil Ass Kicker

The hallway was dark and cold and confining. I hated it. I wasn't meant to be stuck in these tombs. I stuck the gun back into my pants and started to get up. The cries wouldn't stop. Damn kid. Wasn't even mine and somehow I ended up caring for it. I wipe my face off. No one was going to know what had just happened here. No one was ever going to find out. Walls back up. 

I entered the cell block and saw Maggie sitting next to Glenn with a tired expression painted across her face. 

"The hell is she?"

She looked up and shook her head. She nodded with her head to Carol's cell. "She's been trying to quiet her down for a while. She started a little while ago."

"Yea. I heard 'er. Damn kid interrupted me." I grunted. Maggie and Glenn both looked up at me. 

"Hey, man what were you doing in there you've been gone a while. We all thought you went off the deep end or something because Merle died. But your better now rig,OW!" He was cut off by a punch to the arm be Maggie. I just glared at him. "Oh, sorry." He looked down at his hands. I just turned and walked to Carol's cell. 

"What were you think?" He heard Maggie whisper urgently. 

"Sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood." 

"I swear! Sometimes I wonder about you!"

I just smirked. They had only been together a few months but sounded like an old married couple already. But damn! That china man needed to learn to mind his own. I just scoffed and stopped and leaned on the door frame of Carol's cell. 

"Shh. Come on Judith. You have to stop sometime. Your going to raise the dea..haha never mind. That's already happened." She was completely unaware of me I guess. I cleared my throat a little. 

She looked up with a startled expression then it changed into that stupid smile she got when I was their. 

"Nice to have you back!" She talked over the baby cry.

"Humph. Yea. Ain't you going to shut her up?" I said with an annoyed voice. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said trying to bounce the little girl on her leg. 

"Dammit. Just give her here!" I said reaching out. Carol carefully set her in my arms. 

I looked down at the small child in my arms. So fragile. So delicate. I couldn't help but want to care for her to protect her with all my power. She was already starting to calm down and I was just rocking her back and forth. But something was bothering me, I felt three pairs if eyes on me.

I looked up and around and saw that Carol, Maggie and Glenn were all staring at me with soften expressions. Walls back up. 

"Yea. She's fine. Take her." He said handing her over to Carol. "I'd think you'd be better at this than anyone. I mean you had Sophia long enough." I stopped dead. I didn't just say that. I couldn't have just said that. I never would have. 

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. 

I looked up at Carol. She had tears staining her eyes. Shit. I didn't mean. Shit. She had to have known that. "Carol..Carol listen.. I didn't..I shouldn't have... It was a mistake..." It was to late. She was crying and I was only making it worse. Shit. 

Maggie rushed over to Carol shooting me a glare while doing that. They sat down on the bed together. Maggie rubbing Carol back. Just when I thought this couldn't get worse Judith started crying again. 

Carol tried to rock her while crying but it wasn't really working. Maggie gently picked her up and walked over to me. 

"Here. Take her and go. You're a piece of work Dixon. A real piece of work." I took her into my arms and started bouncing her. 

"I'm sorry I really am. Tell her please."

"Go."

I huffed and started walking up to my cell. Dammit. I fuckin messed it up again. 

"Your not mad at me, are you Judy? No. You will be though. As soon as your old enough you'll hate me just like everyone." She just looked at me wide eyed making gurgling noises. 

"You know I was going to kill myself. I really want to." I say stroking her soft cheek. She scrunched up her face like she know what I was saying. "Yea. Lil Ass Kicker your uncle Dixon was going to leave. But I couldn't no. You need me I think. I have a feeling your going to need me. See your mommy she's gone. She was a bitch but she loved you so much." 

I tickled her chin and she started smiling softly. 

"And she left to save you. Your brother Carl. He's very special. He never listens. Always getting into things he shouldn't. He loves you so much too. He has become a nice badass. Jut like you will be. But your daddy...He's busy. With all the new people. But I know he loves you too. Your so loved. I ....I love you Judith. So much." I wipe my face. Shit I was crying. Dixon men don't cry. I need to get a handle on this crying business. I should go apologize to Car...was that a sniff. 

I look at my door way and see Rick standing quietly. God what if he saw me cry. Would he want me to talk about? Well I won't. Walls up. I stand up with Judith and walk over to Rick. 

"Whatcha need?" I say. 

"This is going to be strange and your going to say no... but I need to ask." He said looking me straight in eyes. 

I was not liking this. "What is it?" 

"You and I both know Phillp is still out there. He's going to try and attack again. What I want to ask you is if when he attacks again I want you to take Judith. I want you to take her away and leave. If we win come back. But if not go. Keep her safe. Will you do this?" 

Take Judith. Leave everyone else to fend for themselves. They'd be slaughtered. 

"Rick, you need me. Modistes aside I'm half our man power." I said shaking my head. 

"Daryl please. I need you to promise me this. I need it. Me." Rick pleaded. 

I looked down a Judith who was watching quietly like she was wondering what I would say. 

"Fine. Know this though I will leave. I can't help. You know this?"

"No Daryl you are helping." He stared simply before walking off. 

I looked at the small child in my arms. I was just put in charge of protecting her wasn't I. What am I getting into. Whatever it is I'm ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you took the time to read my crappy story would you please leave a comment of some sorts! XD hope you enjoyed.


	3. What's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any misspelling with the words there and their and they're. Please forgive me I don't have a proff reader. Feedback. I. Need. Feedback.

"Daryl." I heard a soft voice and something poke my check waking me from my slumber. "Daryl it's cold out. I can't sleep."

"Jude I can't control the weather. What do you want? You already have all the blankets." I said rolling over trying to go back to sleep. 

I heard her move back in front of me. I'm so tired. 

"Could..could I sleep with you?"

I opened my eyes and looked sleepily up at the kid in front of me. She had blue eyes just like her daddy but dark hair like her mother. It really needed to be cut again. I thought I just did. 

"Come on. I thought we said you're old enough to sleep by yourself."

She looked down at me. Nodding thoughtfully. God she looked like Rick always thinking.

"No no. I know but I was ummm doing it for the cold. Yea. So we don't freeze."

She thought she could the wool over my eyes. Whatever. It's cold.

"Come on. Get the blankets then crawl in." I said lifting a flap of the sleeping bag. 

This did make me feel better when she was close. When I couldn't feel her all   
I did was worry. 

She made a little happy squeal and started getting her all the blankets and her one and only toy. A small stuffed bear. The thing was disgusting. It was dirty and torn. But whenever I told her get rid of it she would start to cry. Whatever. Keep it.

She laid the blankets over me them crawled in. She snuggled up close into the crock of my neck. This was better. 

"Goodnight Daryl."

"Night Ass Kicker." 

I stayed awake until I heard her breathing slow and I knew she was asleep. After that I let myself drift off. After all these years I still can't sleep. Always one eye open. Always after that night. 

* Dream flashback thing*

"God Carol what is that smell?" Whatever it was I really hoped I wouldn't be eating it. 

"Food. It's all me have. Those damn Woodbury people. Eat all the food and don't help. This is leftovers you could say." She said with a sad smirk. 

She never really looks at me like she used to. I hurt her to many times.

"Well it looks like I need to go out and get us some meat wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so but Rick was saying something about spotting..." Carol was cut off by Rick bursting into the kitchen.

"Daryl!" I looked up at him startled. He had a wild look in his eyes. "Come with me. Now." 

I just up swiftly and followed him into our Cellblock. It was the only thing the Woodbury people hadn't changed they took their own and we stayed in C. 

"Whatcha need?" I asked. 

"Phillp. He's out there. One of the Woodbury people was feeding him information. He's coming. I need you to keep your promise. I need you to." he pleaded. 

"Rick I can't just take her and leave. You need me. Please."

"Daryl you promised me. Take your bike go. You have to. Come back in a while. If we are still here come back. Please! I don't even know how much time we have." 

I couldn't leave. What about Carol and Glenn and everyone else. But Judith what if she got hurt or worse....

"Fine." I said shortly and packed all my stuff. Wasn't much. Some cloths and my crossbow. Judith. She would need... Shit. What does a baby need?! 

"Here." Rick said softly handing me a backpack. "It's formula and clothing for a good while. Go!"

I walked up to Judith's bed and took her into my arms. She was sound asleep. 

Rick and I walked silently to my bike. I settled onto my bike and tucked Judith into my jacket. I turned and looked Rick in the eyes. 

"I will be back." 

"I know. Keep my baby safe."

I drove over. Just as I turned on an empty road did I hear gun shoots and screams erupting from the prison. The screams. My family. 

* Present * 

"Daryl! Daryl please wake up!" I felt small hands on my arms shaking me. "Your making to much noise! They are coming!"

With that I snapped up. 

"We need to pack. Quiet and quickly!" I whispered urgently. 

I started throwing our crap into some backpacks. Leaving behind anything we didn't need anymore. Which was every little. I need everything anymore. There was nothing left everything was precious. An empty can could mean the difference between life and death. 

"Come here Judy." 

The little girl walked over to Daryl arms up in the air. I picked her up and settled her on the back of my bike. I through one leg over and started the engine. i felt her thin arms rap around my mid section. 

"You ready?" I said over the engine. 

I felt her shake her head yes on my back. 

"Let's go. Which way today?" I asked. We go from place to place everyday. 

"I want to.... I want to go home." she said. 

I turned and looked back at her. She was looking up at me with an expression of indifference. 

"Okay. Only for a little..."

And with that I start to try off in the direction of home. The prison. A graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my very first story I've even posted. Ever. Please give me some type of feedback!


End file.
